Big, Strong Men
by MasterFinland
Summary: Elizabeta's week hasn't been the best. Disasters to-and-fro, the poor country just can't catch a break. When she finally makes it home, an interesting surprise is in store. Her day gets just a little bit better, and the crappy week seems like nothing. Hungary loves her strange little family. GerIta. Edelweiss/SwissAus. PruHun. Mentions of MPREG.


Hungary was, in short, exhausted. This week had been an absolute disaster. On Monday she hadn't put her new shirt on correctly, and it had fallen down in the middle of the mall. Tuesday and Wednesday she'd had horrible intestinal blockage, her stomach knotting and clamping down roughly throughout both days. Thursday had just been plain shitty, nothing going right at all. Today hadn't been too bad, as she had been out cosplaying with Japan, taking a break from the insanity that was her life. She _was _married to Prussia, after all. At least he helped her with her shirt at the mall. He'd almost attacked one of the people who dared to keep staring.

But, regardless, today she was simply tired. Nothing more, nothing less.

She and Gilbert were staying with Ludwig for a bit while the ceiling in their bedroom was being fixed- the damn thing was so old that it'd finally collapsed. Irritatingly enough, it had smashed on them, rather than when they weren't in there asleep. The younger of the brothers had offered to house them, as long as they didn't mind the baby. Feliciano would probably have to take it easy, no shopping or running around with the Prussian and Hungarian, having just given birth to their daughter, Elfriede.

Today, Germany had called to let her know that Liechtenstein and Switzerland would be having dinner with them, as Liechtenstein had wanted to meet the new baby. Vash, of course, couldn't refuse his baby sister, and requested they be allowed to come, Roderich trailing behind them like a lost dog.

Elizabeta groaned, slamming the door to her car, her boots making a cracking sound as they landed in the snow. She wrapped her scarf tightly around her shoulders and neck, shivering slightly. Her breath came out in short puffs, forming a little cloud every time she exhaled. She rubbed her mittened hands together, hissing at the friction of her cold fingers scraping against the cloth. She grunted, trudging through the crunchy snow on her way to the front door. Yanking her keys from her coat pocket, she shoved them into the keyhole, turning the knob on the door once it was unlocked. Wrenching the stubborn door open fiercely, the object sticking to the frame, she shoved her way in, slamming the door behind her. She lay against the door, breathing heavily, burrowing further into her thick coat as she tried to warm herself.

Once significantly warmer, she unwrapped her maroon scarf, hanging it on the coat rack adjacent to her. She worked the buttons on her thick, tan peacoat next, shrugging it off and around her shoulders, hanging it as well. After tugging her red mittens off, she placed them in the handmade, wooden dresser next to the door, along with her gray-blue hat. She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck and shoulders as she made her way down the corridor to the kitchen.

A mug of hot chocolate sounded absolutely delightful right about now. Elizabeta hummed lightheartedly, her shamrock green eyes brightened and faraway.

_Szeretem forró csokoládé~_

Elizabeta giggled, running a hand through her tangled tawny locks, fixing the flower clip that helped hold her bangs. She thrust the old kitchen door open with her hip, practically floating into the tiled room in ecstasy. She honestly didn't feel like homemaking the marshmallowy beverage, so she settled for hot water and power. After mixing the two together, she put the already lukewarm mug into the microwave, setting it for two minutes. Leaning against the marble island counter, the Hungarian woman counted the seconds the drink took to heat. Once the beeping alerted her that she could now enjoy her hot chocolate, she grinned, taking the mug by the handle and putting it on the table next to her plate of leftover Krémes. Biting into one of the vanilla treats, she moaned, her eyes rolling back at the delicious taste.

Knowing her Germanic family, they were all probably either working on extra work at the office or home already, sitting on the large couch drinking beer. Elizabeta rolled her eyes, sipping slowly at her cooled drink. She tugged her sweater around her shoulders, downing the rest of the now lukewarm drink. She needed to stop getting so distracted. Putting her mug in the sink, she turned the corner out of the viciously scrubbed-clean kitchen.

"Gilbert! Ludwig!" She poked her head around the pale brown living room door frame, freezing solid at the sight. "Ó Istenem..."

There, in the middle of the room, was her Germanic family. Ludwig, Gilbert, Vash, Roderich, Lilli, as well as Feliciano and Elfriede on the couch. All clad in pink, frilly outfits, some in dresses, some not. A large amount of makeup was smeared on many of their faces. Elizabeta couldn't help but stare as she watched them all clank little plastic tea cups, Feliciano and Lilli giggling at the fun, Gilbert cackling while the big, strong men around them blushed in morbid embarrassment.

"Feli…. I don't see how a tea party is necessary… Elfriede isn't even old enough to sit up on her own..."

"Ludwig! It's necessary because your husband and Lilli say so!" Vash slammed his pink plastic cup down on the table, nearly cracking it, glaring fiercely at his blue-eyed cousin. The largest German only sighed, relenting.

"Alright, Schweiz. Sich beruhigen." The Swiss scowled in irritation, sitting back down and crossing his arms with a huff. Lilli touched his arm, smiling brightly. Vash, the ever loving mortal embarrassment that he was, blushed and turned away, though it was obvious the gesture was appreciated.

Hungary couldn't believe her eyes. She must've fallen asleep in the kitchen or something, all those warm snacks making her sleepy. She shook her head, her hair whipping around her head. She slapped her cheeks a few times, shaking her head again afterwards.

Nope. Still there.

"Ó Istenem..." She mumbled again, her voice higher in her…. whatever emotion she was feeling. Amusement? Horror? She couldn't tell. Maybe a strange mixture of both.

"Vash… I _really_don't want to be doing this right now…" Came a weak complaint from the den. Roderich stared desperately at his blond, choppy haired boyfriend, begging him to let him take the fluffy pink Cinderella dress off and take a nap. The Swiss male gave him a look, one of a parent scolding a whining child. He shushed the Austrian, who sighed tiredly in response.

"You are making me insane!" Roderich whined, throwing himself down on the floor with a huff. He clucked his tongue in frustration, his arms crossed over his chest in a pout. Vash rolled his eyes, uncrossing his arms. He placed his hands on his knees before speaking.

"Take a deep breath, Roderich." He snorted through his nose rudely. Roderich groaned his response, curling on his side into the cream shag carpeting.

"Fick dich." He snarled, pouting at the couch.

The Switz snorted, leaning back again. Lilli giggled, leaning on her brother and clinking their cups together. He blushed and squeaked, turning his head away from her so she wouldn't see his blush. Though she could see it of course, as it was coloring not just his face, but the tips of his ears and his neck. She giggled, bringing her hand up to muffle the cute, quiet sound.

"You're so cute, älterer bruder~" She leaned over and kissed his cheek, feeling his face heat under her lips. Feliciano giggled.

"You two are so cute~ The best siblings in the world!" He dove at his husband, burying his face in the larger's neck. Ludwig grunted, catching the ball of completely unneeded energy. He allowed the Italian to cuddle him, cooing and laughing. Austria rolled his eyes from his disgruntled spot on the floor.

"Such a child." Hungary giggled from her place, barely peeking into the room. Those two were so cute. What an amazing big brother Switzerland was.

"Liz! You're home!" She jumped as she heard her name. Gilbert grinned at her from his place, decked out in the largest, frilliest pink dress she'd ever seen. He waved her over excitedly. She saw the others' faces erupted into various shades of red, while Feliciano smiled and waved her over with excitement, Lili motioning her over as well, though far calmer.

"Liz!"

"Elizabeta!"

"Eliza!"

"Hello, Miss Hungary."

She giggled, waving at them. Austria, Switzerland and Germany looked like they were going to pass out.

"Oh Gott…"

"Fick…"

"Nien…."

She laughed, walking into the room and flopping down on the floor next to Gilbert, crossing her legs, who gave her the largest, cutest grin he could manage. She gave him a one-armed hug, allowing him to lay his head on her shoulder.

"So," she chuckled. "What made you big idiots agree to this? I get you, Gilbert- you're a dope. But Germany, Austria, I don't- no, never mind. I get it. You're suckers." She grinned at them knowingly, squeezing Gilbert's shoulder lovingly. "Big weaklings who can't say no to their husband and baby sister. I get it though," she hummed. "They _are _pretty cute, aren't they?"

Austria groaned, rolling over to curl in on himself. Italy hugged Germany's arm, cooing to him gently.

"You're so silly, Luddy~" Ludwig only grunted, looking away with a flush. Elizabeta laughed again, watching Lili smiled and lay her head against her brother's shoulder, closing her eyes. He, of course, had the same reaction of his younger, blue-eyed cousin, his face a bright shade of cherry.

Hungary smiled, kissing her lover's makeup clad forehead, nuzzling her nose into his hair.

"Szeretlek, Gilbert. You big fool." She paused, sighing before giving a grin to the lot. "My big, strong German men."

She laughed, Feliciano giggled, Ludwig chuckled, Vash snorted with a smirk, Roderich smiled, Lili giggled and Gilbert cackled, grinning brightly.

What an odd little family.

What a great little family.


End file.
